Talk:Episodes/@comment-94.112.195.57-20150411000021
Anyone else feels like this season isn't what was expected? LIke there are some episodes I liked, like Pups save the show, diving bell etc., but most of them doesn't give me the feel you know? In season one, there were always pups doing some fun stuff like jumping ropes, being in cute situations and so. But in season 2 there are so many episodes that are straight to action without the fun parts. S1 had some episodes like this too, but I just don't remember it for happening every second one like in S2. Also they aren't much creative with Marshalls falls and fails. It's too forced and not really funny usually. And he's used so many times with Chase. I almost don't reckon episode without one of them. Don't get me wrong, I love them both the most, but they don't feel so precious and special like in first season, where they were overused too, but not so much. When I was watching s1, I was so into it. I was kinda disappointed when they selected pups like Rubble or Skie (it's not I don't like them, they aren't just my favourite) instead of Chase, Rocky, Zuma or Marshall. But it made me realise that thanks to the pup diversity, it made the episodes when my favourite ones were selected really special and much better and the ones without them more unique. Also the rescues were much more versatile, because there were so many options with so many pups combinations and how to write rescues suitable for them. This is mostly gone in s2. The things that could make this season much better are new pup Everest and Paw Patroller. Everest is written and voiced well, but it's kinda disappointing that she isn't regular member. How can I make feelings to her, when I don't see her most of the time? But even more I'm dissapointed in Paw Patroller, the mobile lookout. It looks great, but the scenes with it has not fulfilled the potential. Imagine the funny scenes inside of Paw Patroller with the new stuff and enviroment they could make. There is like 1 to 3 funny scenes inside of it, which is so sad (I don't count usual Marshall's falls and fails when called by Ryder, that is usual stuff and it's not really inside of the Paw patroller). They could make pups playing some new games or doing funny stuff inside of it. So far the only scenes are in the HQ room (the room with seats, steering and big screen). Why they don't use the part of Paw Patroller with snack machines, pup beds etc? Both Everest and Paw Patroller are possibly the best things in s2, but theirs potential is wasted. To summarize it and simplify my text at the end: I just don't feel that the show is about the pups as it was in s1. I feel more like it's about action. But to finish positive and say something good about s2, I really like: New gear, 2-5 half episoded which resembles the feeling of s1 and are still original, new characters and enviroment, overall originality (but some episoded really lacks it, and it doesn't necessarily means it is making the episoded good and funny).